


You'll Pay for That Later

by itsprettystabby



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Gerard Way, Frerard, Homophobic Language, M/M, Top Frank Iero, frank is kinda an asshole at first, gerard is such a bottom in this im sorry, im bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsprettystabby/pseuds/itsprettystabby
Summary: Frank was an asshole, but Gerard kinda liked the attention.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

Gerard wasn’t paying attention in class. He never really did. He looked up occasionally when the teacher’s voice got extra loud, and he sometimes would scribble down something that sounded important, but for most of the class Gerard just drew pictures on the blank spaces of the workbook. 

He did well enough in school. He wasn’t an exceptional student by any means, but he had a few classes he did well in, and some, not so much. His favourite class was art class, obviously. Anyone could tell he was an art kid just by looking at him. He always had paint smeared or splattered somewhere on his clothes. 

But, sadly, he wasn’t in the art room right now, he was sitting in his senior literature class, drawing random things in his vocabulary workbook as the teacher went over the schedule for the week. The teacher’s monotone speech was interrupted by the shrill bell that ended the school day. Gerard hastily shoved his books and pencil into his bookbag, and left with the flood of students leaving the classroom.

Gerard was by no means popular, or “cool” in any way. When he wasn’t being ignored by a majority of the school population, he was being verbally (and sometimes physically) attacked by the local jackasses. Thankfully, this group was small, but they were infinitely more powerful than Gerard. The four of them were all taller than Gerard, and due to Gerard’s lack of friends at school, they always outnumbered him. The four bullies confused Gerard, because the group consisted of such different types of people. There was their “leader”, Jake, who was your typical jock asshole stereotype. Then there were the two “grunts”, Max and Kyle, who, surprisingly, weren’t the athletic type. Max was the go-to popular kid. He was rich, drove a nice car, had a nice house, etc. Everyone knew Max, everyone liked Max, especially underclassmen girls. Kyle, on the other hand, was more of the quiet type in class, but had enough rage in him to beat the shit out of Gerard when need be.

But then there was Frank. 

Gerard had always wondered about Frank. Frank was by far the outcast of the group. He was the school’s resident punk kid, who had an illegal tattoo by fifteen, wore a leather jacket practically every day, and always had something to say about the world. Frank didn’t fit the typical “Jake’s grunt” mold at all. Frank was more soft spoken than the rest usually, but really was into harassing Gerard. Whereas the other victims of the group were usually ignored by Frank, Gerard always seemed to get the worst from him. 

But Gerard kinda liked the attention. Although the situation wasn’t ideal, Gerard found Frank fascinating. Frank wasn’t conventionally attractive, but to Gerard, he was perfect. Gerard always caught himself admiring Frank, either from afar, or as Frank punched him and called him a fag.

Gerard already knew he was going to get beat up today. He had accidentally spilled his coffee on Jake in the hallway, who then told him that he’d “pay for that later” and pushed him out of his way.

As he walked towards the art room to pick up his work, he was greeted by the four familiar faces. Max and Kyle grabbed him and shoved him against a wall. As Gerard hopelessly struggled to get away, he expected to receive a black eye or a busted lip from Jake’s giant fist, but as he kicked away from the wall, he only saw Frank.

“Thanks, I’ll take it from here.” He gestured for Max and Kyle to leave, and they took off down the hallway, laughing about what they’d just done.

Gerard glanced around, but Jake was nowhere to be seen. He looked back at Frank, who seemed to be looking around for any signs of life in the hallway. When he was sure it was empty, he began to speak.

“Jake left early today, left me in charge of taking care of you.”

Gerard’s look of fear turned to confusion. Why would Frank want him alone just to beat him up? It didn’t make much sense.

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna hurt you right now.” Frank released Gerard from the wall, and Gerard practically sank into the floor.

Frank bit his lip and gave Gerard a slow glance up and down.

After what felt like hours of awkward silence, Frank spoke.

“Meet me at the shed near the football field, today at 5.

He walked away and Gerard just stood there, pretty much paralyzed with confusion.

Gerard picked up his scattered belongings and walked away, wondering about what Frank had in store for him later.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologise in advance, this is really short, and probably really bad as I wrote it at 1:30 AM. anyways, here's this.

Gerard glanced down at his phone and frowned. It was 4:45. In exactly 15 minutes he was supposed to head down to the shed near the football field to do god-knows-what. Probably get his ass kicked by Frank, or worse, by Jake. 

Gerard began to imagine what sorts of things Jake and Frank had planned for him. They’d probably beat the shit out of him and leave him for dead. They knew the shed wasn’t used during the winter. They knew that nobody would find him. As Gerard thought of all the worst-case scenarios, he began his walk down to the football field.

Thankfully, football season was over, so nobody would see Gerard (or Frank) breaking into the storage shed. Gerard day-dreamed, or day-nightmared, his way over to the shed and checked his phone again. It was 4:58. He opened the door to the shed, and braced himself for whatever pain was in store for him. A black eye or a bloody nose was surely what awaited him.

The door creaked open, letting in a sliver of outside light. The shed smelled like sweaty gym clothes, which made sense, as it was full of used football jerseys and practice equipment. There was practically no light, except for the soft glow of the end of a cigarette. 

There was Frank. Leaning against a metal shelf, just casually smoking a cigarette. This was honestly the only thing Gerard wasn’t expecting. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. He stood there awkwardly, playing with the hem of his shirt and biting his lower lip in a mix between confusion and fear. 

Gerard decided to say something.

“So, why did you-” he was interrupted by Frank.

“Jake told me to break your goddamn nose for that little incident earlier.”

A long pause followed. Gerard decided not to say anything.

Frank began to approach him, and gently brought his hand to Gerard’s face.

“But I didn’t really feel like doing that.”

Now Gerard was just plain confused. So he wasn’t getting beat up? Then why did he even bother bringing him here?

Gerard’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Frank lifting his chin to meet his eyes.

Gerard practically melted. There he was, just inches away from Frank Iero, who had his hand on his chin and was looking into his eyes.

“You’re pathetic, you know that?”

Before Gerard could respond, Frank’s lips collided with his.

At first, Gerard didn’t know what to do. Part of him wanted to pull away, but the other part of him wanted to give in and kiss him back.

He decided on the latter.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, a short chapter written in the middle of the night.

Gerard hadn’t ever kissed anyone before, but he wasn’t going to let Frank know that. He’d use that info to torture him for sure. They kissed for a much longer time than Gerard had anticipated, but it felt short. He wished he could just stay in the disgusting shed forever and kiss Frank. But he’d only thought about how good the kiss was, not really why it happened. Was Frank trying to bait him? Was he going to make up more rumors about him? Or maybe Frank liked him? But that didn’t make much sense, as Frank made Gerard’s life a living hell.

All the thoughts rushing around in Gerard’s head suddenly seemed unimportant when he remembered once again that he was actually kissing Frank Iero. He was enjoying it a little too much, he realised, feeling all the blood in his body rush to his dick. 

When Frank finally pulled away, Gerard let out an embarrassingly high-pitched whine. 

“You like that, huh?”

Gerard just stood there. 

“Answer me. Did you like that?”

Gerard nodded. He obviously couldn’t get away with lying at this point.

Frank grinned. “I figured.”

Gerard was still standing there, almost perfectly still, just staring at Frank. Usually he didn’t have much time to look at him before he got his ass kicked, but now he finally got a good look at him. He was short, but was menacing in a way Gerard couldn’t describe. Maybe it was the tattoos, or maybe his naturally-angry face.

Frank opened the door to the shed and glanced around outside to make sure nobody was there.

“Well,” he began, “there’s two choices you got here.”

Gerard just looked at him nervously.

“You can either forget this ever happened, and keep your mouth shut forever.”

Gerard looked slightly disappointed at this statement. He didn’t want it to be a one-time thing.

“Or, you can bring your cute ass to my place later and finish what we’ve started.”

Gerard’s face turned bright red, but Frank didn’t seem to care.

“Second option, got it.”

Frank turned around and left.

Once Frank was out of sight, Gerard relaxed a little. He didn’t know what had really just happened, or what he was in for later, but he was just as happy as he was confused now.

Gerard began the walk to his house, which thankfully was only a block away from the school, because it was starting to get cold outside.

He felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He pulled it out to find a message from a number he didn’t have saved.

**8:30, I’ll pick you up.**

Clearly it was Frank, but how the hell did he know where he lived? And how did he have his number?

But Gerard didn’t really care, he was sort of happy with the fact that Frank knew.

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another 1 AM update, what a surprise  
> thanks to anyone who is actually reading this, bc i wouldn't have updated it if no one was

Gerard was excited. 

He was excited that Frank was picking him up at 8:30. He was excited that Frank didn’t actually hate his guts. That Frank maybe liked Gerard.

Gerard was also nervous.

Gerard was, without a doubt, a virgin. He’d never even kissed anyone before the whole Frank incident, so he had no idea what to expect when Frank picked him up. Sure, he’d watched enough porn in his life that he could probably not completely embarrass himself, but it was the uncertainty that was getting him. Was Frank gonna just kiss him more? Make Gerard blow him? Was Gerard about to get fucked? Gerard decided that if he was going to get fucked, he wanted it to be good.

It was 7:30, an hour before Frank was supposed to pick him up. Gerard was no stranger to expressing himself outwardly. He wore whatever he liked, despite the rude comments from his peers. He wore makeup occasionally, and sometimes a skirt or dress. Whatever he thought looked good, he wore. And it seemed to be working, as he seemed to have grabbed the attention of Frank Iero. 

Gerard decided to make himself pretty for Frank. He put on some light makeup, nothing over-the-top. He skipped the lipstick, in the event that there’d be more kissing involved, he wouldn’t want it to smear. Then he got to his outfit. Then he started thinking about how un-sexy it would be to look all cute and be wearing his ugly grey boxers when the time came. Gerard decided this was the perfect opportunity to wear the panties he’d ordered a while ago, but literally never wore, due to his lack of sexual activity.

The panties were black and lacy, nothing too exciting, but to Gerard, it was a huge change. When he put them on his whole demeanor practically changed. He felt cute. He felt more confident than usual. All his worries about whether or not Frank would be into it disappeared.

  
After admiring himself in the mirror, he slid on a black pleated skirt and a black shirt. His clothes were mostly darker in color, in an attempt to attract less attention to himself than he already did.

It was now 8:15, 15 minutes until Frank got there. Gerard looked in the mirror one last time and went downstairs. Thankfully, his parents were out, and wouldn’t be home for a while, so they’d never have to know about Gerard’s adventure tonight. Gerard sat down on the couch carefully, as to not wrinkle his skirt, and scrolled through his phone until he received a text from Frank.

**Frank: on my way, be waiting outside**

It was quite possibly the least romantic text ever, but it still made Gerard’s heart flutter to know that Frank was still on board with this.

Gerard stepped outside and stood at the end of his driveway. It was starting to get dark, and then he saw the headlights of Frank’s car approaching, slowing down next to him.

Gerard nervously looked in the driver’s window, which Frank was rolling down.

“Ready, princess?” Frank asked with a grin.

Gerard couldn’t help but smile back at him, then walk around to the passenger seat of his car.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)  
> since I'm in quarantine I'm gonna try to update this more often than I update other works


End file.
